


Elope

by RocknRollZombie



Series: Not your typical I Do [1]
Category: Roseanne
Genre: Eloping, F/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-09 12:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocknRollZombie/pseuds/RocknRollZombie
Summary: What were Mark and Becky doing when Mark popped the question?





	1. Chapter 1

Love

That's what he felt not some stupid lust like he felt with his past girlfriends in the first three years of high school.  He knew that some people might not approve of their relationship. Her parents didn't approve of their relationship. And the  two year age gap between him and his smart school loving girl  made him more hated by Mrs.Conner. 

She already hated no more like despised him because he made Becky take her dad’s motorcycle out for a spin, and he even fixed the carburetor and that just made Mr. Conner opinion of him worse for doing something he thought was right. Then the fact that Mrs.Conner accused him of sleeping with Becky just because, he refused when she asked him to stop seeing her daughter. Honestly he didn't give a fuck what her parents think of him as long as Becky knew that he loved her for the right reasons because he actually loves her and he really can't imagine himself without her. When Becky broke up with him because he was only thinking of himself it hurt. It hurt more than the insults his mother would yell at him which he really didn't care but it still cut him emotionally. 

 He knew that he would probably end up being driven to become like his mother, she the one that drove away his father in the first place because she put her needs and wants before his father. His mother is a mess coming home late at night and manipulating David to never think of leaving her not like their dad did but, all of that was in the past.

 That afternoon in his apartment as Becky laid in his arms after their failed attempts at looking for a job for him. He tried reassuring her that they won't break up again, that he only has eyes for her even if their apart separated by cities and towns. As he pulled away and looked at his pretty blonde underneath him.

 “Beck? Becky, Babe.”

 He bit back a groan as Becky kissed his neck, the one thing he loved is that she knew what he liked and that she used it to her advantage when needed. He placed his hands on her hips and stared straight into her eyes.

“Rebecca Conner will you marry me?”  

*p.o.v change*

 She didn't know what to say, as she felt Mark’s hands slowly caress her hips. And the silence that hung in air as she thought of how to answer him. She decided she wouldn't think logically for once and let her actions speak instead. She kissed his collarbone as she settled herself against his chest. “I get to be Mrs. Mark Healy.”  She felt warmth as Mark ran his hand up and down her back.

  
“Yeah.” 


	2. Free

“8 hours.” The blonde mumbled sleepy her head resting on her husband’s shoulder. After driving 8 hours straight they were finally in Minnesota, it was different from Landford more buildings, and stores. Becky Conner no Becky Healy felt free, no pressure, no parents to tell her what to do, and most of all no expectations that people had of her. She knew her parents were probably angry as hell that she decided to marry Mark, but she didn’t care what future did she have in landford. The gold band that was on her finger shone under the streetlights, a matching one on Mark. Their fingers interlaced as they walked to a diner where Rick told Mark to meet him once he was in Minnesota. 

Becky felt her face flush,as Mark intorduced her, as his wife to Rick. She was married, to the guy that treated her right,loved her with all her little flaws, and attitude She had to keep herself from laughing as she watched Mark get embrassed from the things that Rick was telling her. Of how he acted differently when they started going out, how he would easliy seem more calm when he would tell them about her. Rick mentioned the times that Mark would be drunk at a party standing in a conner and mumbling her name over and over again those three weeks when they broke up. She leaned into Mark as she felt his fingers play with her hair, their hands still interlocked resting on his knee as him ,and Rick discussed the job offer. 

 She watched him as he checked the engine of the mustang, the smile that appeared on his lips as walked towards her and playfully smeared grease across her face. His blue eyes taking in every detail of her as she pushed against him not wanting to get her jacket stained with grease. She let her left hand rest on the nape of his neck as she ran her right hand through his hair. 

  She let her fingers trace over the fogged up window of the car while Mark went to see if there were available rooms in the motel they stopped at. Rick offered to let them stay at his place for the night telling them that he was gonna probably be out the entire night so they could have privacy. Which they both decied to decline. Mark brown jacket draped around her as they walked towards the room they were able to get. Her arms pulling the jacket close around her. 

  
 Becky felt free as Mark’s fingers brushed her hair away from her neck, felt love as she wrapped her arms around his neck as they enjoyed their second night as newly-weds. Enjoying the peace that was their time alone with each other. But she knew that they needed to return to Landford for their belongings and her final goodbye to her parents,and siblings. But for know she cherished each minute of total freedom and passion, each caress and kiss, each whisper of I love you. She had a future its just wasnt in Landford it was the boy with snarled hair, mesmorizing blue eyes, a devil may care attitude, motorcycle and leather that was her future,her escape and her life.


End file.
